


Blood on the Snow

by rdm2



Series: My fics for Febuwump 2021 [5]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:49:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29225748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rdm2/pseuds/rdm2
Summary: Avallach arrives too late to save his family
Relationships: Avallac'h | Crevan Espane aep Caomhan Macha/Cregennan of Lod/Lara Dorren aep Shiadhal
Series: My fics for Febuwump 2021 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138412
Kudos: 3





	Blood on the Snow

Avallac'h raced through the portal. He knew what he was going to find, he knew it, seen it happen a thousand times. But he wished he would be wrong. Oh how he hoped. 

That hope died in his throat as he came across Cregennan's still cooling body, covered in bruises and cuts. He hung his head, tears burning his eyes. He couldn't stay, he had to try to at least save her. "I will be back, you will rest well." He kissed his forehead, and continued running.

The sight that he found was no better. Lara's broken body lay on the ground. "No, no. Why, curse them, curse them." He looked up to the sky. "Why? Why them? They were trying to make peace." His voice dropped down to a whisper, "why didn't you take me instead. I would have gladly taken their place." He covered his face with his hands.

The cry of a baby broke his weeping. He knelt down and picked her up, taking off his cloak and swaddling her in it, holding her to his chest.

He hesitantly peered into the future, and the paths from the choices he could make, his heart sank as he saw his choices, and hesitantly headed toward the one who could have saved Lara, but did not. And not even to avenge them, though his hands twitched with smouldering rage. but to hand their child over to her to raise.

He hated his gifts some days, he thought as he stared at the castle with empty eyes.


End file.
